Kama Kozzy
William Joseph, better known as Kama Kozzy, is an American semi-retired professional wrestler, currently signed to GTS Wrestling as a referee and an occasional wrestler. His real name is Will, Kama Kozzy won 3 Hardcore titles and beat Jimmy Controversy for the GTS belt at Fatlame 2017 and lost it to Kleetus at Grimamania. He played Fire Marshal Will in BFCW. FACE On the 7th of December 2017, Kama Kozzy posted a tweet announcing he had gotten engaged. After A couple of months of Not Seeing Kama Kozzy on GTS he would Appear On GTS for the Final Time On August 1st 2018 to announce his Retirement from Professional Wrestling. History Kama made his debut in mid 2016, and would later win the GTS Hardcore Championship on a few occasions. Due to back problems, in November of that same year, he would announce his first retirement by having a final match with Grim for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship in a losing effort, although he would stay on as a referee for the next 2 months. However, Kama came out of retirement during the first Regal Rumble, revealing himself to be the second Ice Demon. He would go on to win the GTS Championship from Jimmy Controversy in March 2017, only to lose it to Kleetus Bailey at Grimamania. Kama briefly adopted a ninja-like gimmick, sometimes wearing a mouth cover and using poison mist as a signature, although this was seemingly dropped within a couple months, but he would occasionally wear the mouth cover sometimes. Throughout the year, Kama would be used sparingly, mostly in battle royals and occasionally as enhancement talent before breifly adopting a clown persona in October 2017. After more months of being used sparingly, Kama bounced back in 2018 by winning the second annual Superpop Memorial Battle Royal at Grimamania 2018. A few months after that, Kama would receive a push by winning the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, but immediately after that, he would officially turn heel for the first time in his career. He would later drop the title to Grim before officially announcing a second retirement from in-ring competition on August 1st, 2018. Kama would once again come back as a referee, however, seemingly reverting to a neutral character. He would make some brief appearances in the ring once more, however, such as being in a "joke match" with a fake PITA Kid, and being an entrant in the 2019 Pre-Regal Rumble. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves'* ** Sojutsu/Kama-Factor (Sitout facebuster) (Parodied from X-Pac) ** Hara-Kiri (Ripcord Enziguri) ** Swinging Reverse STO (early 2017) *'Signature Moves'* ** Corner Dropkick ** Diving elbow drop ** Poison Mist ** Roundhouse kick ** Step-Up enzuigiri ** Superkick *'Nicknames' **"The Johnny Cage of GTS" **"Ice Demon" **'"The King of Ninja Style"' **"Kama Crummy" **'"Bucky"' Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling * YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * GTS Championship (1 time) * GTS Ruthless Rumble Championship (1 time) * GTS Hardcore Championship (6 times) * GTS Loser Championship (2 times) * Superpop Memorial Trophy (2018) Trivia * In a twitter post, Kamakazzy attatched a screen shot of his own GTS Wiki page, meaning Kamakazzy is one of the GTS wrestlers aware of the wiki. * As a referee, Kama is notable for his catch phrase, "That was twooo!!" whenever a two-count is made. Entrance Music Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Male characters Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Non assholes Category:Masked Characters Category:GTS Champions Category:Male Characters Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Clowns Category:Superpop Memorial Battle Royal Winner Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions